Technical Field
A certain embodiment of the invention relates to an ion implantation apparatus and an ion implantation method.
Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, a process of implanting ions into a semiconductor wafer is performed in order to change conductivity, change the crystal structure of the semiconductor wafer, and the like. An apparatus used in this process is generally referred to as an ion implantation apparatus. Generally, realization of a uniform two-dimensional ion implantation amount distribution in the wafer plane is required. A non-uniform two-dimensional ion implantation amount distribution may also be intentionally desired. In order to realize non-uniform implantation, the beam scan speed of an ion beam and the mechanical scan speed of the wafer are controlled to be changed per implantation region. For example, the scan speeds are controlled to be decreased in a high dose ion implantation region, and the scan speeds are controlled to be increased in a low dose ion implantation region.